Blow the Men Down
by treehugger195
Summary: Story one in JackStephen friendship series: Angels in the Snow: Stephen may not be having a Merry Christmas, but Jack will certainly change that!;)
1. Default Chapter

Hey Y'all!  It has been a while!

Anyways...this story is actually the beginning to a series of Jack/Stephen friendship stories!  sorry, no angst...;) lol!

I thank all of my reviewers from my last few stories and I hope that the reviews will keep on comin'! ;)

ENJOY!!!

* * *

_The Dangers of Whale Watching_

The HMS Surprise rocked gently with the waves. This day was rather calm compared to the thundering storm they had encountered just yesterday. There were no traces of any storm clouds anywhere in the sky, which was taken to Stephen's advantage.

Stephen sat on the railing of the side of the boat, bracing himself with a rope, with his feet dangling from the side. This was something that Jack would usually advise against, but as had been busy with checking on the repairs that were taking place, Stephen did it anyways. He smiled as a breeze brushed through his coarse hair that seemed more like grass than hair. The ocean was a beautiful aqua color and was almost completely see through, something that rarely happened upon the high seas.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep, long breath of the salty air. It had been a long time since he had done so. He had been stuck under in his cabin for the last day because the storm was so dangerous.

"It seems so strange that something so peaceful looking could turn into a raging monster in the change of the winds," Stephen mused.

Suddenly, Stephen felt a large hand on his shoulder that took him completely of guard. He jumped from his ledge and miraculously landed back on it.

"Whoa!" he heard the booming voice of his friend yell out.

Stephen, who was still shocked, turned with wide eyes and a paler complexion to look Jack straight in the eyes. "Mary, Jesus, and Joseph, Jack! Don't do that!"

Jack, who was obviously amused, smiled, trying to hold back his laughter. "I am sorry my dear. I didn't know that I would scare you so."

"You think that this is funny?!" Stephen demanded, seeing Jack's amusement.

"Calm down, love." Jacked cooed, "I am sorry, that is the truth you know. Besides, you must admit that that was funny. You must have jumped three feet into the air!"

Stephen's face reddened still with anger and was about to snap at Jack again and opened his mouth, but was interrupted bay loud crash that came from the ocean. He faced the other way quickly to get a glance and see what had caused the noise.

His eyes widened and mouth dropped further with excitement when he saw a gleam of grey, smooth skin began submerging into the water. "Megaptera novaeangliae! Dear Lord, Jack. Did you see that? There is a whole lot of them!"

Jack, who was relieved by this sudden reprieve, smiled at the doctor's change of mood. Truthfully, he knew that if these whales hadn't shown up that he would have been chewed up and spitted out by the cellist. He nodded with false excitement when Stephen looked back at him with childish excitement so as not to make him remember what he was going to do before hand.

"Purely amazing, I'm sure," Jack smiled.

"What do you mean 'Purely amazing, I'm sure'?" Stephen said mockingly, "Of course it is amazing! You know how wonderful this is? I have been dreaming of seeing such whales since I was a child!" Stephen received a glance from Jack that told him he still really didn't care. "Here, let me put it in your perspective. These megaptera novaeangliae are like what the _HMS Surprise _is to you."

Jack gave a small, cheeky smile and answered, "Ah, but this is a man of war ship, and no man in the Royal Navy would want anything less than that. Besides, I get a thrill from this boat and being in the Navy. The possibility of being attacked at and war is what keeps me going. Those whales out there aren't, to my standards and please do not get mad my dear, at all dangerous so there for not thrilling."

Stephen sighed. "I should have suspected such words coming from a war starved captain." He looked out into the water and saw the biggest whale making its way to the surface with great force, knowing exactly what was about to happen, and then turned back to his friend. "You know, whale watching can be rather dangerous."

Jack snorted. "How so?"

"Take this for example...." Stephen pointed towards the direction of the whale and Jack's gaze followed. His eyes widened when he saw the whale's massive body break through the water and sail through the air. Jack, guessing what was about to happen, tried to run, but it was too late.

With a loud crash, a spout of water shot towards the boat and rained down upon the remaining crew, doctor, and captain.

Stephen purposefully wiped his glasses on his handkerchief and smirked. Jack stood in shock and looked much like a cat out of water.

Stephen got up and walked towards his bewildered friend and paused. Stephen offered Jack his handkerchief only for it to be snatched by Jack.

"That, my dear Jack," Stephen mused, "is that danger of whale watching."


	2. The NotSoSurprising Party

Hey y'all! I know that it has been a while, but I have had a lot on my plate, including turkey, cranbarry sauce, and sweet potataoes! ;) Anyways, I thank all of my reviewers and readers! Hugs to all of you!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

As a spy, Stephen usually found a way to conceal his true emotions by being stoic or showing indifference, and today was no different. The doctor was sad and disappointed, but his face showed a smile or a sheer smirk. These disguises didn't really help though as he was really upset that Jack had not said anything to him today of all days, Stephen's birthday. It was true that the cellist had never taken to the idea of big celebrations, but somehow, every year, the crew of the Surprise would always celebrate with him and Jack. This year was different though. The Surprises, her captain, and her surgeon were on land, most of them near Ashgrove Cottage actually and there Stephen sat listening distractedly as little Charlotte chatted about something insignificant out on the lawn of the house.

"You know," the small girl continued, "dad said that you once took a man's brains out and put it back in. Is that true?"

Stephen gave a small smile. He wondered how many times Jack had told that story. "Well, not exactly..."

"But you did cut open his head, didn't you?" Charlotte urged.

"Yes," Stephen gave in, "yes I did."

Charlotte cocked her head and pursed her lips. "What do brains look like?"

Stephen, rather taken aback, answered, "They look a lot like pounded beef, to put it simply."

"Oh," the little girl said quickly. She started to skip in circles and then piped, "He also told me that you once took a man's arm off. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because if I didn't, the infection in the boy's arm would of spread to the rest of his body and caused him to die," Stephen replied, rather annoyed.

Charlotte skipped around some more, as though trying thinking of another question. "He also said...."

"Charlotte," Stephen cried, tiring to not snap," shouldn't you be helping your mother or playing with you sister?"

"No," she replied, not taking the hint.

Stephen sighed loudly. "Why don't you go see if they need you? I'm sure your sister is getting lonely."

The girl stopped abruptly and put her arms behind her back, attempting to look as sweet as possible. "But Uncle Stephen, I want to stay with you."

Stephen slouched a little. How could he tell her no? Well, he didn't have too because Sophie called out for her. "Charlotte! Come and help mommy with the dishes."

The girl pouted and kicked the dirt. "But mommy..."

"Charlotte!"

The blonde snapped into attention and ran to the house, so that Stephen was alone again. Jack was gone, he went into town. Why would Jack leave without telling him, he didn't really know. All he knew was that he was becoming bored just sitting on the front lawn of the cottage.

"I wonder if it is too early for tea..." Stephen mused. He got up and walked towards the kitchen door. He stopped to listen to what was going on when he heard shuffling and someone shushing something or somebody else. Then the door cracked open and Sophie's head popped through.

"Yes?" she asked anxiously.

Stephen gave her a smile, trying to hide his apparent confusion about what was happening. "Um, I was just wondering if I could have some tea...?"

"Oh! Yes, of course Stephen!" Sophia looked behind her, as though checking her surroundings, "You'll have to take it outside in the back though; it is rather messy and busy in the kitchen. No room for anyone else."

"Of course." Stephen waited while Sophia got his tea and looked around the door. Inside there were hisses of 'Tea! Pour a cup of tea!'

Sophia cracked open the door once more and the tea was forced out. She gave a quick smile as Stephen looked her over with a strange look on his face.

"Are you okay my dear?" he inquired, "You look rather...stressed."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine Stephen," she said quickly. They both stood there for a moment and stared at each other. "Um...bye." The door snapped shut and Stephen lifted his eye brow. Something strange was going on.

He shook his head and headed towards his favorite tree. He settled down gently and sipped at his tea, pondering on what was going on. Then he heard carriages pull up to the front of the house. He listened quietly as he heard many hushed voices and footsteps towards the house. Stephen got up and was about to go check on who it was when Sophia shot out of the kitchen door.

"Stephen!" she cried, "Um, would you like some more tea?!" She held out the pot pleadingly.

Stephen took note that at the sound of his name, the voices stopped and the footsteps quickened, but as discreetly as possible. "No," he replied knowingly, "I think that I'll just go back to the tree."

Sophia became noticeably relaxed and sighed with relief. "Okay." She went back inside and took a look over her shoulder to make sure that the doctor had taken his seat back under the tree.

That had to be Jack and the others; he knew what was going on now. Yes, it was making absolute sense now! Jack left to go to town to find the rest of the crew and get them here for a party, but not just any party. It was going to be a surprise party…well not anymore as Stephen had already figured it out. So, Stephen ignored the loud shouts, the shushing, and the clinking of hurried plates and decorations, trying to seem as though he were totally oblivious. He would let the others have their fun with this as he sat there amused at what was going on.

Soon, though, the scuffing of feet and the loud voices died away with one loud shush, from Jack no doubt. The kitchen door creaked open and a glowing Jack stepped out. His goofy smile left little slits of gleaming blue eyes that were jumping with excitement. He was proud of the 'surprise' that he was about to give him.

"Stephen, my dear, how lovely it is to see you up and about!" his voice boomed at a rather strange, tenor octave, "I was going to bring you with me, but you sleeping so peacefully that I couldn't bring myself to do wake you."

Stephen pulled himself up and smiled. "Think nothing of it Jack; I was just drinking a cup of tea and very contently at that."

Jack wrapped his arm around the doctor's slender shoulder and walked him towards the kitchen. "Pray Stephen; do tell me you weren't too utterly bored. I hope that Charlotte didn't talk your ear off. You know that she is rather fond of you."

"Yes," Stephen replied dryly, "I have noticed that."

Jack opened the door. "Will you take some more tea with me?" Jack gently nudged Stephen into the kitchen where everything was dark until he heard the inevitable, "SURPRISE!"

All of the crew members, Sophia, and the children shot up from behind tables, chairs, doors, and even behind open drawers. Stephen smiled brightly and chuckled as Jack squeezed him into a triumphant embrace.

"We surprised you entirely! You should see the look on your face!" Jack cried amused.

Stephen secretly rolled his eyes and went on to greet everyone to his no-so-very-surprising party. This was possibly the best birthday he had ever had.

* * *

ohh, lines....anyways Review if you like, Review if you don't!


	3. Angels in the Snow

Hey y'all! Okay, this is a Christmas story...;) I figured that a Christmas story would be fitting and all since it is almost Christmas and everything!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Ashgrove Cottage filled with the smell and sights of Christmas and Jack couldn't be more in the holiday spirit. Stephen, on the other hand, was rather stoic through the whole process of Christmas. Why? The cellist barely understood it himself. Maybe it was because he had had bad Christmases in the past or the most likely, he was in low spirits because of his being away from Diana.

Jack watched as Stephen moped around; sleeping, eating, and reading in the dark, not open to the outside world. Sophia was getting rather worried, as was Jack. They had watched him and often pitied their poor friend, something that Stephen rather hated. Jack, being the light-hearted man he was, decided to show his friend a good time, even if he had to force Stephen into it.

"My dear Maturin," the captain cried, "Come, it is time to have some fun!"

Stephen swept around, eyeing Jack with an unknown look of surprise. "Joy, what do you mean?"

"Stephen," Jack smiled, "I mean that you need to come outside, it is rather an amazing sight. Besides, you can't spend Christmas in such down spirits."

Stephen sighed, hating the pity he knew that he was receiving. "For all love, Jack, I am fine. I need not your pity."

"I do not pity you brother; I just want you to have a joyful Yule tide!" Jack took hold of his companions arm and pulled him up out of his chair.

"Mary, Jesus, and Joseph, Jack!" Stephen howled, trying to release himself form the violinists tightening grip.

"No fighting back, my dear. You need to get out as soon as possible!" Jack pleaded, "You have to see the beautiful snow."

Stephen eyed his companion, as though trying to read him, gave in and put his jacket on, though huffing and puffing all the while. Jack had already opened the door, exposing the two men to the chilling breeze that swayed the frozen trees. Stephen eyed Jack with a 'you have got to be kidding' look. Jack raised an eyebrow, grabbed hold of Stephen's frail arm, and walked him outside.

The snow made everything seem white and barren, but eerily beautiful. Stephen looked around, awed by the sight that laid be for him.

"Come my dear," Jack smiled at Stephen's amazement, "There are a lot of things we can do."

"Oh," Stephen said, coming out of his stupor, "and what would that be?"

"This for example." Stephen felt himself being pulled down to the cold earth.

"Mary, Jesus, and Joseph, Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Stephen cried.

"Making snow angels, Lord Stephen, have you never made snow angels?" Jack laughed.

Stephen turned his head to look at his blonde companion and glared at him. "Of course I have made snow angels! You just don't pull someone to the ground though!"

Jack shook harder from laughing. "I am truly sorry, soul. You are right; I shouldn't have done that. Now, though, we should make our snow angels. Otherwise, we will freeze here while we argue." Jack waved his arms and legs, already starting on his angel. "Come Maturin or I will be an angel before ye!"

Stephen, still angry, just laid there with his arms wrapped around his chest. He looked over at the eminent sea captain that was flapping his arms and legs up and down in a childish manner. As a punishment, snow flicked onto the doctor's face, making him shiver and sneeze. Jack stopped at the sound and gazed over at his friend only to have snow smashed onto his face. He laid there stunned for a moment, listening to Stephen's croaking laughter, before he gathered a big ball of snow and stuffed it in the doctor's mouth.

Stephen spit the snow up, as it was very cold, and glared at the blonde that rolled, laughing in the snow. Stephen's glare lightened little by little until he was laughing along with Jack. Their laughter echoed through the hills like a birds squawking would. Jack looked over at Stephen, who was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, and smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you, my dear," Jack smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too, soul." Stephen pulled himself off the ground, adoring his snow…thing and looked back down at Jack, who was trying miserably to get up. Maybe Christmas would be as bad as he thought.

* * *

Merry Christmas!


End file.
